Boomer of a Plan
by Gothicjak
Summary: JinxOC. Jinx had one friend,Odetta, that he left for work. Now he needs her help for a mission but will her grudge against him keep her fron helping? please read. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**Boomer of a Plan**

GothicJak: heres my new story. a Jinx/Oc one it starts off in Jinx's moms POV because the first few chapters are about his childhood.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Jinx McCorvy and Odetta Bendrill

My son and his only friend. It is rather sad when your son has only one friend but my son is a bit of an oddball.

Now don't get me wrong I love all of my family, I have to I have 12 sons and daughters but Jinxs' is the youngest and he's the most special.

I belive one of his older siblings dropped him on his head but i never found out who. but anyway. The two of them had been stuck to each other since they had met each other. If I rember correctly Odetta threw a small brick at him from her roof and he threw an angry cat back at her. And thats how it began ,now they hang out everyday and make grade A explosives, most mothers are woried that their sons are doing sexual things with girls when their alone, But I only worry that they might blow the house up. Which would take down most of the street since were so packed toghter in these slums.

And here come the kiddes now.

" Hey ma!" came the voice of a gruff 14 year old followed by a shorter 12 year old. I looked at Odetta and noticed how her eyes were trained on Jinx. The young girl was in love and neither of them noticed it.

"Allright kids what you want?" I myself have a gruff voice but it just runs in the family.

"We have somethin' for you." Odetta stuttered as she placed a gift on the kitchen table, and then they ran out of the kitchen so fast that I thought I saw flames shooting out of their feet...

I counted 1...2...3... bang! the box let a cloud of green smoke. I could tell my eyebrow was twitching but i was used to this kinda thing by now.

I heard laughing and snickering from upstairs. Then their was a knock at the door. twice on the door and once on the door frame. "Odetta your dad's here."

Odetta's dad was a cleaning man in the palace he had lost an eye because Errol had shot at him when he was cleaning a window.

A groan was heard from the stairs as Odetta slid down the banester.

"Oh stop whining kid we live right next door." Cain stated as he walked out the door with Odetta in hand.

"Bye Jinx seeya tommorow!" called Odetta happily.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

**Gothicjak: TBC... should i continue because I will this time. R&R flames will be used to light Jinx's cigars.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boomer of a plan: chapter 2**

**Gothicjak: Okay second chapter and I have to thank my first reviewer. AJMS!!!! Thank you I felt kinda lonely but now I shall write more. Second chapter is still in Jinx's mom POV.**

There was one thing keeping Jinx from seeing the true beauty that was Odetta and that was her older sister, Tess.

Now Tess was pretty but she wasn't as smart as Odetta and when I say smart I mean street smart. Tess was a brilliant girl she just didn't look it.

"_To save you from your old ways  
you play forgiveness  
watch it now ... here he comes!_

He doesn't look a thing like Jesus  
But he talks like a gentleman  
like you imagined when you were young…"

Odetta was awake so that meant she would be over soon. I heard a crash from upstairs then Pam, my second youngest, was yelling something about smoke, Jinx and asking what was for breakfast.

_Knock knock knock_

I walked for the door but Jinx slid by me and got to the door first. A small bit of Jinx's hair was on fire but he's had worse injures before.

"hey." Came Odetta's response as she licked her thumb and pointer finger and put out a clump of Jinx's hair.

"its Saturday and you're here at our house? Shouldn't you be going to see the races?" Pam asked as she sauntered out the door.

"No there's something more interesting here!" Odetta yelled out to her. She was talking about my son but he didn't notice.He had started to explain something new that he had created, as they climbed the stairs together. Then the smell came

"Jinx and Odetta get back down here!!" They knew their fate. Neither of them had showered in two days and it was obvious.

"what we do?" they asked innocently or as innocently as a 18 year old and a 16 year old could.

"Just get your asses down to the public shower." I bellowed as I held open the door.

(going to Odetta's POV since no one wants to have Jinx's mom in a public shower)

I had showered Jinx just spread the smell around. But then again the public showers are a nice way to see Jinx nude but I'd never admit it. As we strolled towards the showers we caught up with some of the other guys that lived around the neighborhood.

We got to the showers and looked at the signs for each section.

First sign: Woman's shower

Second sign: Men's shower + Odetta. I shower with The dudes, why? Because I'm pretty much one and none of the guys care.

We stripped and got into the water. Dudes scratching them selfs in places and spitting, I joined in. I'm one of the best spitters in town and everyone knows it. I finished my shower and stepped carefully over anything slippery and looked Jinx over, yeah… he was still hott… Then I noticed he was staring out a window… He was watching my sister.. or at least her shadow taking a shower.

This is what I hate about him hes more interested in a shadow then a fully naked woman standing next to him. I punched him in the stomach lightly , got dressed aand went home.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

**Gothicjak: TBC, No Flames, R&R**


End file.
